


wanda maximoff  smut drabble

by electricgamora



Category: Avengers, Elizabeth Olsen - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricgamora/pseuds/electricgamora
Summary: a collection of smutty drabble about mcu's scarlet witch. will be regularly posted xx.send me request through my tumblr: lightingfall





	wanda maximoff  smut drabble

**Author's Note:**

> in which wanda craves the attention of her girlfriend after coming home from a two month mission.

It was half past twelve when Wanda had unlocked the door to your apartment. She made sure to close it behind in the most quietest manner. Her shoes came off immediately, a sense of relief washing over her tired feet. After a two month mission away from you, her girlfriend, she was ready to spend her following free days wrapped in your arms. Wanda quickly walked to the end of the hallway, halting in front of chestnut colored door that belonged to your room.

She pushed open the door, the window was left open, the moon shinning through the room. It reminded her how stunning you were as you laid on your bare back sleeping. Her hands found the end of her shirt, slipping it off, letting it fall to the wooden floor. It was usual for the both of you to sleep in your underwear whenever one slept over in each other's place.

Wanda crawled into bed, onto your muscular back. You weren't a part-time hero like your girlfriend, you were just a junior in NYU. Nonetheless, the curves, the freckles, the bumps on your body fascinating the Sokovian endlessly. You had yet come aware the weight above you until soft kisses placed themselves around your shoulder blades. Wanda ran her fingers ever so delicately around the black ink on your side, inching closer to your breast. A groan muffled through your pillow, you were still half asleep as sweet touches kept making an appearance.

Wanda leaned into your ear, "Baby, wake up." Her teeth bit down on your earlobe, your eyes blinking open. You patted her thighs in order for you to maneuver your body around.

In the dimmed light, you noticed her eyes fall onto your breast. She sat on top of your abdomen with shorts cladding her lower half. You chose to ignore it, your hand making its way to her cheek. The younger girl leaned into your soft hands, her eyes fluttering shut from your touch.

"When did you come back?" You groggily whispered, even if there was no reason for your voice to be low.

"An hour ago, you were the first person I had to see." She bent down with the intention of her hips rolling slowly as her lips captured your neck.

"W-woah." You were flustered when the friction ending right above your underwear. Your hands landed on her ass to contain her from creating friction. 

Wanda sucked under your earlobe, creating a fresh red bruise to remind everyone what was hers. While a strong hand held her down, your free hand made it's way above her bra clasp. She started to overpower your strength by grinding down, making her moan in pleasure. Even above you, you knew she was frustrated from the loneliness she experienced without you. The girl rarely showed a sign of dominance, and when she did, it turned you on.

She fixed her posture where she was in between your thigh. Her back arched as she stood, grinding down onto your skin. The heat between her shorts and your bare legs signaled how wet she was. Your hands were on the process of unhooking her bra clasp when her hands landed on your breast. A sigh of pleasure escaped your lips, her thumb lightly taunting your hard nipples.

"I missed you, prinţesă." She moaned loudly, alarming your skin, raising goose bumps.

Wanda cupped your breast harder as she increased her grinding on your thigh. You knew if she continued then she would come right there without much pleasure. Your hands gripped on her hips before switching postures. Your free palm faced your bed, it kept your body hovering above your girlfriends. A whimper left her lips from the loss of touch, her hands finding yours to contact her clothed sex.

"Gosh, how much did you miss me?" You joked, giving friction to where she needed you most.

A smile appeared on her lips when her eyes fluttered above. Her hands reached on your shoulders, pulling your face close to hers. You tilted your head, your lips met hers for the first time in months. The both of your tongues fought for dominance. Meanwhile, Wanda quickly unbuttoned her pants, wiggling out of them, throwing them off of her feet.

"I need you now." She gripped onto your shoulder blades, her clit throbbing for attention.

The savior of each other lips was enough to sustain the both of you for now. You pulled her upwards in order to unhook her bra. When your parted away, you threw the piece across your room. Wanda looked up at from below as if you were a Goddess about to pleasure her in various ways. She missed you on her mission more than you could imagine. Her fingers weren't nearly enough to distract her from how yours could curl up inside her. The frustration inside her was growing her inpatient.

You knelt down, your lips captivated on the porcelain skin below you. Wanda's started to breath in quickly as your tongue made it past between her breast. You gripped her thigh that was placed lazily thrown over your shoulder. She began to squirm as it traveled further down, stopping just above her underwear. Her hands gripped into the blankets when you pulled her underwear off with your teeth. When you had finished, Wanda peered over her breast witnessing you were asking for permission to continue.

"Baby, please." She cried out a whisper, anticipation circling in her forest green eyes.

You pampered her with soft kisses in the insides of her thighs, getting closer with each delicate contact. Wanda moaned loudly, turning you on more, when hot breath fanned her soaked pussy. Her long fingers tangled against your tangled hair, massaging it roughly. Before you made any further action, your hands glided across the sheets for her free hand, intertwining with it. Your tongue licked over her folds, her back arching, her breathing going out of control.

Wanda squeezed your intertwined hands when your tongue made an entrance in her. She bucked her hips for deeper contact, but you quickly pinned her hips down. Your thumb creating friction against her clit, erupting louder moans from her mouth. Her hand left your hair, moving onto her breast, massaging it for more comfort. The moan you released brought a sensation that made her yell out your name.

"God, deeper, baby!"

You replaced your tongue with a finger to her command. It was what she had been waiting over the past months. She adored how perfectly lanky your fingers were and how it brought her to witness stars. You picked up the pace deeper, the headpiece of the bed hitting against the wall. Beads of sweat fell from Wanda as she cried, she was nearing. You hesitantly added another finger, curling around her walls. She kept moaning your name, screaming in pleasure. Before she could spread her juices around you, your fingers pulled out.

"I need to feel you against me." You voice was hoarse, licking your lips when you looked into her glassy eyes.

You positioned yourself against her sex, a moan escaping from both your lips at the contact. At first, your slowly grinned against her, your eyes tightened at how incredible your pussies felt together. Wanda bucked her hips once again to remind you how needy she was. You hand fell on her ribs for support when you began to grind harder and faster. Something in you as well wanted to let out the weight from your shoulders from the stress college was giving you. The both of your rocked against each other, your juices mixing against hers.

"F-fuck!" You moaned, you rocked faster as you neared your climax. Wanda moaned out in various forms, her body giving up from the overwhelming feeling.

"I'm gonna come!" Wanda moaned, her teeth bitting down her fingers. You reached out for her breast, playing with it as you neared yours.

"Hold on, babe." Even when you ordered for her to maintain it, the friction creating was enough for her to spiral her into an orgasm. You came immediately after her, your rocking slowing down, but in a pace that rode your climax.

You fell down besides her, your eyes closed, your chest falling up and down. The pit of your stomach felt too astounding from the actions you've pulled. It had been probably the best sex you've ever had with Wanda as of yet. Nevertheless, you tilted to see your girlfriend trying to control her breathing. You smiled proud, knowing that you were the one that pleased her very well.

"C'mere." You whispered, your hands pulling her near your chest. Wanda obliged, her head snuggling into the crook of your neck, laying sloppy kisses. For rest of the night, you spent it in each other's loving arms.


End file.
